Emote
Atitudes são ações que o seu personagem pode representar. Algumas delas, como sentar (que lentamente recupera seu personagem), têm uso no jogo. Atitudes podem ser ganhas através da realização de quebra-cabeças, que geralmente precisam de um time de personagens trabalhando juntos, seja se posicionando sobre azulejos e/ou empurrando alavancas para conseguir acesso à salas secretas. Elas também podem ser ganhas por meio de algumas missões de PNJs ou por itens derrubados de criaturas.. Fique atento para o fato de que, no caso de quebra-cabeças, é suficiente ter uma pessoa posicionada no azulejo mais próximo da alavanca, andar até ela e empurrá-la (ou seja, uma pessoa à parte não é necessária). Ter um líder responsável pela coordenação de onde o pessoal deve ficar e quem deve empurrar as alavancas é bastante prático. Nota: A maioria das atitudes podem ser adquiridas por jogadores não-assinantes (Pobres) com a ajuda de jogadores assinantes (Ricos) o que é em geral quase impossível pois jogadores assinantes não se importam com os não-assinantes, que podem empurrar alavancas. Exceto no caso da atitude medo (/fear). As atitudes que os jogadores não-assinantes não podem obter são Cumprimentar (/hi), Mandar beijo (/kiss), Apontar (/point) e Pedra, Papel e Tesoura (/pfc), já que precisa-se falar com PNJs ou lutar contra monstros para consegui-las. Aplauso *'O que ela faz:' Seu personagem bate palmas *'Localização:' (-2,-6) (caverna em (-3,-4) irá te levar até (-2,-6)) *'Jogadores necessários:' 10 *'Como obter:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça. O interruptor para a entrada dessa caverna do quebra-cabeça está sobre um penhasco que deve ser acessado subindo um cruzando a caverna. Alguém precisa ativar esse interruptor para o resto do grupo. Esta pessoa poderá entrar ao mesmo tempo que o o restante do pessoal se ela correr até lá. # Na primeira sala, tem de haver uma pessoa sobre cada um dos 5 azulejos e então alguém empurra a alavanca. # Na segunda sala, fique uma pessoa em cada uma das nove peças necessárias para formar um sinal de mais (+) e puxe a alavanca. # Na última sala, aperte sobre a estátua brilhante e uma mensagem lhe dirá que você adquiriu a atitude Aplauso. Acenar (/bye) Local: 4,1 *'Quant. de Pessoas:' 6 *'Como aprender:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça. *#Na primeira sala, desça a escada. *#Na segunda sala, fique uma pessoa em cada um dos 6 quadrados e puxe a alavanca. *#Na terceira sala, fique uma pessoa em cada um dos 6 quadrados brancos e puxe a alavanca. *#Na última sala, clique na estátua brilhante e você receberá a mensagem que você aprendeu o emote /bye. 'Cruzar os braços (/cross)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_cross_overview.png*'O que ele faz:' Cruzar os braços *'Local:' (10,-24) *'Quant. de Pessoas:' 10 *'Como aprender:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça.Vá no piso preto e branco para abrir a entrada da caverna e vá para uma sala com pisos enumerados. *#Resolva o quebra-cabeça como está na imagem. *#Puxe a alavanca e passe para a próxima sala. Clique na estátua e aparecerá que você aprendeu um novo Emote. http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:250px-Emote_cross.jpg 'Demonstrar Medo(/fear)' *'O que faz:' Seu personagem demonstra medo protegendo a cabeça com as mãos. *'Localização:' (19,25) *'Jogadores necessários:' 1 *'Como adquirir:' Entre no prédio 'Cumprimentar(/hi)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:175px-Hi_Emote.png*'O Que Isso Faz:' Seu Personagem se curva em Cumprimento. *'Localizão:' (14,20) *'jogadores Necessários :' 1 *'Como Conseguir:' Complete Blacksmith Dungeon (Dungeon do ferreiro) o emote é uma das recompensas que você pode conseguir ao terminar a Dungeon. As chaves para este calabouço são dropadas por mineiros escuros, por padeiros escuros, e por Smiths escuro. Smiths escuro podem ser encontrados na área em torno de 14, 21. Mesmo que somente uma pessoa seja preciso para obter o emote, você necessitará muito provável um grupo para a dungeon! 'Beijo (/kiss)' *'Oque ele faz:' Seu personagem manda um beijo em forma de coração, muito usado por nerds se passando por mulheres em avatares femininos afim de enganar outros nerds e extorquir itens e dinheiro deles.http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Kiss_emote.jpg *'Local:' Don Rouann (1,0) *'Quantidade de pessoas requeridas:' 1 *'Como adquirir:' Complete a Quest. *#Fale com Don Rouann (opicional) *#Adquira uma "Pinça de Caranguejo". Pinça de Caranguejo são dropados pelos Caranguejos. Para os leveis baixos as áreas: (12,4), (13,1) ou (12,0) sao recomendadas. *#Fale novamente com Don Rouann e de a ele o "Pinça de Caranguejo" (ele fala sobre "Pinça de Caranguejo"). *#Responda as questões desse jeito: *##Declarar que essa pergunta é estúpida *##Isto depende *##Dependendo do dia, o contexto, da companhia ... *#Espere pela hora secreta. A hora secreta é entre meia-noite e 01:00, no tempo do jogo. Você pode olhar o horário do jogo digitando na caixa de mensagens "/time" sem as aspas. *#Fale com Don Rouann durante a hora secreta e receba seu emote /kiss. 'Irritar (/mad)' *'O que isso faz:' Seu personagem ergue o braço demonstrando irritação.http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_mad_room2.jpg *'Local:' (-6,24) *'Quant. de pessoas:' 6 *'Como aprender:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça. #Pare no quadrado fora da caverna para entrar. #Na primeira sala, fique uma pessoa para cada um dos 6 quadrados e puxe a alavanca. Memorize ou anote a combinação relativa das posições. #Na segunda sala, fique uma pessoa para cada um dos 6 quadrados conforme a combinação. (veja na figura) #Na última sala, clique na estátua e você receberá a mensagem de que você aprendeu o emote /mad 'Peidar (/oups)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_Oups.png*'O que faz:' Seu personagem peida. Muito usado por players em geral para perturbar a ordem pública, usando o peido pelo castelo de Allister ou entre cidadãos comuns de Astrub à Bonta. Alguns guardas Kerubins tentaram criar uma lei proibindo tal ato insidioso porém a lei segue tramitando no congresso de Bonta. *'Localização:' 4,12 *'Numero de jogadores necessários:' 1 *'Como conseguir:' Drop por/em: Pâtanos Nauseantes (Crocodyls), Montanha Koalak. 'Pedra, Papel e Tesoura (/pfc1 /pfc2 /pfc3)' *'O que faz:' Joga "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura". *'Localização:' Grizmine (2,-1) *'Número de jogadores necessários:' 1 *'Como conseguir:' Completar a quest *#Compre o livro "Secrets of Squirrels Language" (50 kamas) na biblioteca (4,1) para entender a língua dos esquilos. O livro precisa estar em seu inventório para que você consiga as opções de diálogo com esquilo. No entanto você também pode ler a página Secrets of the Squirrel Language para poupar tempo traduzindo. *#Consiga 1 avelã. A maneira mais fácil de conseguir um é matandojavalis. *#Fale com o Esquilo Perceptivo (5,21). Muitas vezes ele se esconde entre as árvores na parte de cima do mapa, então é aconselhável que você deixe ativado o modo de transparência dos personagens configurando esta opção no Menu de Opções. Se você for primeiro a (5,x) e depois for reto para baixo até (5,21) você não encontrará monstros agressivos. *#A primeira conversa tem apenas uma opção de resposta. Na segunda, escolha "Dinnik ik nisitik". O esquilo vai até aceitar outros itens (boar snout, perna de aracne, pele de larva azul, cogumelo), mas esses não levam a missão adiante. Só o avelã funciona para avançar na missão. A terceira conversa, novamente, tem apenas uma opção de resposta. *#Após você ter dado o avelã, você verá o ícone "Percepção" no alto da tela. *#Siga cuidadosamente até Grizmine, que está no segundo andar do Inn em (2,-1). Se entrar em qualquer luta, a "Percepção" será perdida, e você terá que voltar ao esquilo e dar outro avelã. Você também pode usar os zaaps e Poções de Lembrança se preferir. *#Jogue "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura" com Grizmine até você vencer. Você sempre vencerá a primeira rodada, terá 50% de chance na segunda, e então 100% de chance de vencer (com percepção) ou 0% (sem percepção) na terceira. *#Depois que vencer, uma mensagem dirá a você que conseguiu /pfc1 (pedra), /pfc2 (folha/papel) and /pfc3 (tesoura). (Observação: Esta atitude é chamada de PFC porque as palavras francesas para Pedra, Papel e Tesou ra são, respectivamente, Pierre, Feuille e Ciseaux.) Nota: Já que, para conseguir essa atitude, você precisa falar com um PNJ fora de Astrub, /pfc não pode ser obtido por personagens f2p (free to play). http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:630px-Emote_PFC.png 'Tocar Flauta' *'O que faz: '''O personagem toca uma flauta, causando uma pequena nota musical.http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Pipo_emote.png *'Obtenção:' O emote é liberado ao equipar Flauta Sarr Ys *'Quant. necessária de jogadores:' 1 *'Notes: A flauta é um presente dado em eventos raros da Ankama e não pode ser craftada. '''Apontar (/point) http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_point.png*'O que isso faz:' O personagem aponta. *'Local:' Fim da Pandikaze Dungeon. *'Quant. de pessoas:' Suficientes para fazer a caverna. *'Nota:' Scroll. É aprendido usando-se um scroll(Pergaminho "Apontar o Dedo"), á aparentemente ganho quando se termina Pandikaze Dungeon. 'Sentar (/sit)' Nota: Esse atitude é dada ao jogador quando ele cria o personagem, e agora não pode mais ser obtido por http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_sit.png missões. A estátua dentro da caverna foi substituída por um Moowolf. Essa missão é uma parte da missão Terra Cogita Scroll. *'O que isso faz': Seu personagem senta, recuperando seus PV. *'Local:' (-2,2) *'Quantidade de pessoas necessárias:' 9 *'Como adquirir:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça. *#Suba no interruptor para abrir a caverna (o interruptor esta escondido atrás de árvores). *#Na primeira sala, cada um dos 9 personagens sobe no quebra-cabeça e um personagem puxa a alavanca. *#Na segunda sala, cada personagem sobe no quebra-cabeça formando o mesmo esquema da primeira sala(forma um "T") e outro personagem puxa a alavanca. *#Na ultima sala, click na estátua de fogo e aparecera a mensagem de que voce adquiriu o emote /sit. (Pessoas que completarem a quest já terão o emote, e ficam confusas por não aprender um novo emote. Essa missão, era de quando os personagens não começavam com o emote.) http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_weap.png 'Mostrar arma(/weap)' *'O que isso faz:' Seu personagem segura a arma que está sendo utilizada.(Muito intimidador, não?) *'Local:' (-6,5) *'Quant.de jogadores:' 4 *'Como se consegue:' Resolvendo o quebra-cabeças *#Muito obrigado a todos os corajosos aventureiros, agora sabemos como conseguir este emote. *#Vá para Bwork Camp, além da caverna em -1, 8. *#Vá para o noroeste máximo no Bwork Camp (-6,5). *#Alguém deve ficar em cima do quadrado, atrás do 'bush', no canto da esquerda-baixo da sua tela. *#Na primeira sala, fiquem em cima de todos os quadrados pretos.http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_weap_room1.jpg *#Na segunda sala, fique entre os quadrados pretos. Alguém deve ficar no quadrado do meio no noroeste, uma pessoa deve ficar do meio no oeste, alguém no quadrado preto nordeste do sul ehttp://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_weap_room2.jpgoutra fica no meio dos quadrados no leste. (faça uma linha entre os quadrados pretos, e fique nos brancos da linha imaginária. Então só terá uma escolha de quadrados.) *#Na última sala, clique na estátua brilhante e aparecerá uma mensagem que dira que vc ganhou o emote /weap. Nota: Bworks são agressivos a todos os p2p players 'Resto (/ descanso) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:260px-REST.png *O que faz:' O personagem tem uma pose mais relaxada do que / sit.' *'Localização: 'Calabouço de Areia *'Jogadores necessários:' O suficiente para completar o calabouço. *'Notas:' Esta emote cura-te da mesma maneira / sit faz só que mais rápido 'Flores (/flor)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:200px-Flowers_Emote.png *'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem apresenta uma flor, e depois retira-lo. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter flores você deve preencher o Balls Cannyquest. 'Dar um presente (/ dom) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:150px-Give_gift_emote.png *'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem apresenta um dom. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter esta emote você deve completar o Dungeon Calabouço Nawtal 'Chorar (/cry)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Cry_Emote.png*'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem explode em lágrimas. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter Cry você deve preencher o Espírito sobre a ação do fantasma quest . 'Rir (/ risos) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_Laugh.png*'O que ele faz' : seu personagem começa a rir. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter / rir, você deve preencher o Barnaby no espaço quest. 'Recusar-se (/ não) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Refuse_emote.png*'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem irá cruzar os braços e depois apertar o dedo indicador em um "não" de movimento. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter Refuse você deve completar a The Ascension quest. 'Skidmark (/ marca) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emote_Mark.png*'O que faz:' Seu personagem wipes há sapato no chão. *'Localização: 'Dragão Porco Calabouço , caiu na Gorgoyle quarto. *'Jogadores necessários:' quantos for preciso para matar o Gorgoyle . *'Como adquirir:' Kill the Gorgoyle . 'As mãos nos quadris (/ quadris) ' *'http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:120px-Emote_hips.png'O que faz: O personagem colocar as mãos em seus quadris. *'Localização: 'Laboratório de Brumen Tinctorias *'Jogadores necessários:' O suficiente para completar o calabouço. *'Como adquirir:' Para obter / quadris, você deve completar o 7 Empresa Onde ir? quest . Manolias (/ manolias) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:260px-Manolias_Emote.png*'O que faz: ajoelha-se o seu personagem e segura uma flor Manolia. *'Localização:' Islands of Wakfu. *'Jogadores necessários:' Uma. *'Como adquirir:' Obter a realização secreta em Islands of Wakfu para o Xbox 360 'Superhero (/ desconhecido) ' *'http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Emotes-dance.png'O que faz: Seu personagem ataca uma série de poses de artes marciais. O resultado pode ser diferente cada vez que você usá-lo. *'Localização: 'Pinki Crater *'Jogadores necessários:' quantos for preciso para derrotar Grozilla eGrasmera . *'Como adquirir:' Complete a quest Ser um herói? É uma questão de atitude . 'Iop Emote (/ desconhecido)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Iop_Emote.jpg*'O que faz:' Seu personagem cria uma aura de fogo em torno de si próprios, em seguida, segue fazendo uma explosão de energia ao redor themself. *'Localização:' Loja Ankama. *'Jogadores necessários:' Uma. *'Como adquirir:' Adquira o figurine Iopda Loja Ankama 'Emotion de Joia (/thumbsup)' *http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Joia.jpgO que faz: Mostra joia *'Localização' : Koliseu *'Jogadores necessários:' Um. *'Como adquirir:' 1000 kolisokens 'Ajoelhe-se (/ seiza)' *'O que faz:' Seu personagem se ajoelha. http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Kneel.png*'Jogadores necessários:' 1 *'Como a'dquirir: Complete todas Mestre Yakasi 's quests em Incarnam e completar a missão Conselhos Arky de Ajuda em Astrub. Este desbloqueia uma busca de classe específica de devoção que você pode começar a sua estátua de classe. Nota: os jogadores F2P não pode obter esta emote. 'Polegar Negativo ( / thumbsup)' *'O que ele faz' : O personagem dá um "thumbs up".http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Thumbs_down.png *'Jogadores necessários:' 1 *'Como adquirir:' Troca para 1000 Kolossokens com Yator Glad em (-13, -29). 'Atitude Congelar' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:180px-Freezing.jpg*'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem usa o emote e faz tremer as mãos. *'Localização' : Ilha Kwistmas *'Jogadores necessários' : 1 *'Como adquirir' : Ajude o Thwee reis estrela. 'Poder Aura (/ aura)' thumb|140px|link= ** ** **'O que ele faz ': Exibe os personagens level 100 ou level 200 aura. **Como adquirir : Seja entre os níveis 100 ~ 199 para a aura do nível 100, nível 200 ou para a aura nível 200. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Sangrenta Aura (/ bat)' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:BloodyAura.png*'O que ele faz' : Exibe o Vampyre aura. *'Como adquirir ': Equipando qualquer peça do conjunto Vampyre Maldito 'Aura Nelween' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:NelwynnAura.jpg **'O que ele faz' : Exibe Nelween aura 's. **'Como adquirir' : Equipar todas as peças do Nelween Set 'Aura azulada da Platypus Ancestral (/ ornitorrinco) ' http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:215px-Platypus_Emote.png **'O que ele faz' : Seu personagem usa uma aura azul que se parece com pequenos diamantes saindo do chão. **'Localização:' Islands of Wakfu. **'Jogadores necessários:' Uma. **'Como adquirir' : Obter o Achievement Guardian, em Islands of Wakfu . Categoria:Emote